


Bonded Pair

by Heylittleyahtzee



Series: Ohana [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye knew what she was getting in to when she and Simmons got together. FitzSimmons could pass as a single person sometimes, and that's fine with her. It's just never been this funny before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded Pair

In the world of cat adoption everyone knows that you can't split up a bonded pair; cats who've become best friends and would no longer last long without each other. Splitting them up would be like splitting up family. No one in their right mind would ever adopt one out without the other, and so it goes with humans, too.

Skye worked at a shelter for two months during one of her mandatory community service stints but she's never seen a pair so bonded as FitzSimmons. They aren't even cats, but somehow the sentiment has transferred. Skye doesn't mind. She knew when Simmons first kissed her that the two of them were a package deal. Of course she doesn't have to kiss Fitz, but he's still Simmons platonic soul mate. You get one, you get the other. 

Sometimes, that can be awkward.

Skye thinks it's funny and she knows Simmons does too, but neither of them want to be the first to laugh and embarrass Fitz further. All three of them are standing in the lab, Fitz on the far side of the table and Simmons with her hand still on the small of Skye's back closer to the door. Fitz is red to the tips of his ears and looks absolutely horrified. Simmons is biting her lip behind her hand and raising her eyebrow like "Really?". Skye grins and grins and grins.

Fitzsimmons has a habit of finishing each other's sentences, but it's never happened like this before. Usually Skye and Simmons are considerate enough to keep their voices down when discussing the more intimate details of their relationship. Usually they don't discuss it at all when Fitz is in earshot because Skye knows Simmons tells him anything and everything in a way that would make her innocent little innuendoes suddenly not so innocent. Talking in front of the others is fine, but Fitz? Fitz has insider knowledge that he'd really rather not think about.

Only it's the day before they get to go off bus for a little R&R and Skye is so excited she'd come in like a puppy on crack and pushed her way into Simmons personal space so fast the list of what she's planning on doing to the other woman bounces around the lab for a moment before settling in the ear she was actually aiming for.

"One presidential suite donated to us by the wounded while working bonus, one king bed, cable on a real tv, a bath tub bigger than my room," she'd squealed against Simmons' cheek, "sheets that aren't military issue, six pillows, mini fridge." It'd taken the pressure of Skye's nose at the corner of her eye and the warm breathe ghosting over her face for Simmons to completely forget Fitz was in the room. Skye was not the only excited one. 

"27 hours and thirty minutes from now, we will have exactly three days to do whatever we want," Simmons breathed happily. Skye hummed low in her throat as her girlfriend boxed her in with an arm around the waist.

"Whatever are we going to do for three days?" Skye asked in a near perfect high-brow american tone. Simmons snickered. She wasn't usually one to wind Skye up, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Well I was thinking that you're going to head for the bed the instant we walk into our suite like you always do; to check it's up to snuff like always. Then I'd come up beside you and you'd pull me down like you always do. Perhaps there'd be some foreplay, perhaps not, who knows. The only thing that must absolutely happen is..." and Simmons stopped speaking just for a moment like she is prone to do, just long enough to breathe in. They'd forgotten Fitz and Fitz was so close to connecting his projects circuits that he wasn't listening but he and Simmons are platonic soul mates and he always finishes her sentences when she pauses to take a breathe.

"That magic swirl you do with your tongue," he says. It comes out slowly, like he's not paying attention to the conversation at all. Simmons eyes go wide and Skye nearly chokes and then they realize that he has no idea he's said anything. He's still bent over the table tinkering away with whatever it is he's got. Skye and Simmons stand very still and hope to Director Fury that Fitz doesn't notice what he's just done.  
The silence isn't like them, though, and Fitz looks up to see if anyone is still there. When he sees them standing there, sort of still holding each other but having pulled back just a step at his interjection, his brain catches up with his mouth.

"Oh god," he says in disgust. Which is how they end up standing in the lab staring at each other in horrified and slightly amused silence. Fitz looks like a tomato. Simmons has a hand over her mouth. Skye is just outright staring like Thor has busted in naked and started bench pressing Ward in his oversized hands. Actually, that might have been easier than this. A naked Thor could be comprehended. Fitz finishing Simmons' dirty talk?

Oh boy.

After a few moments of awkward, stunned, breathing, Skye can't take it anymore. She doubles over laughing, holding on to Simmons to keep her from completing her dive to the ground. Simmons squeezes her eyes shut and tries so hard not to start but Skye is infectious and both of them are laughing so hard tears are running down their cheeks and Fitz, oh Fitz, looks like someone has just kicked his puppy in front of him. There's nothing Simmons or Skye can do. The embarrassing act has been done. He's going to be embarrassed whether they laugh or not, probably more embarrassed if they'd been embarrassed actually. Only they aren't embarrassed really because worse things have happened between platonic soul mates so Fitz ends up feeling more silly than like a total twat.  
"We're NEVER speaking about this, EVER," he tells them very clearly. Skye nods through her fading giggles and Simmons straightens up in a friendly way.

"Definitely not," she agrees with him. Fitz gets back to work, his eyes darting to the girls as he tries to concentrate. Simmons pulls skye to her feet and drags her out of the lab so they can make-out behind May's SUV.

"I can't believe you told him about that," Skye whispers in between kisses, careful this time to keep her voice down. Simmons can't help the little smile that lifts her lips.

"We were getting manicures and it just slipped out," she mumbles. 

"Just slipped out indeed," Skye hisses gleefully. Simmons rolls her eyes.

"You're ridiculous!" she chastises. Skye starts laughing again and can't stop. In the cockpit May turns down the volume on the security feed and shakes her head. Kids these days.


End file.
